


Victorian pirouette

by amberdessy



Series: Victorian Knight [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This the the third chapter of Victorian Darkness and It is the night of the ball,  Tony is ever the excited one to see his new obsession in the flesh...he he XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian pirouette

The day droned on, Tony visited more of the city he was in by going to the local shops and eating at the local restaurants.  
Everyone was friendly especially when he picked up a new suit for the ball, he had butterflies in his stomach.  
All day the thought of last nights dream was just nagging at him in the back of his mind. While looking for his suit he tried to stick to colors that Loki liked, he wanted to be there early just in case.  
He gazed at his pocket watch seeing the time he hurried to get back home so he could get ready.  
Tony arrived home with 2 hours to spare until the party tonight, under his door he noticed an envelope which he opened.

Dearest Anthony;  
I hope you had a lovely day, I cannot wait until tonight.  
I will be at your cottage by 6:55 no later, thank you for honoring me with your presence to this ball.

P.S.  
I took the liberty of securing your pass and I will have your mask and band with me when I arrive to pick you up.  
Farewell

-L

Tony read the letter several more times before he put it away, his cheeks felt flush once more as he gazed at the lettering.  
It was fine curly letters in green ink, he really loved the color green.  
This man really had a flare for the dramatics.

Tony went into his washroom to get ready for the night, he brushed his hair spiking it just little and trimmed his facial hair.  
He went to retrieve his suit, getting fully dressed was easy but he felt nervous. Was he over doing it? Do I look okay? Will he like my suit?  
Tony had a million questions as looked in the mirror to see the reflection of a sharp man in a complete white suit complete with a pink tie, pink vest and pink hankie in his coat pocket.  
He put on his favorite cologne startled when he heard a knock at the door, he peered outside to see a carriage with a bouquet on each side of the door that leads in.  
Tony glanced at his watch 6:55 on the dot. Wow he wasn't kidding. He grabbed his coat and opened the door.

"Your presence is requested at this nights annual ball.'' The old man in a black suit rattled off as soon as he saw the open door.  
"Thanks, I'm right behind you." Tony replied while shutting the front door.

When he turned back around he saw Loki standing with the door to the carriage open for him just smiling, he blushed looking at the ground walking forward.  
Loki was also wearing all white but the parts that were pink on Tonys' suit were green with gold trim on Lokis'.

"My oh my Anthony, ever have I been so delighted?'' Loki purred as Tony sat in the carriage.  
"Possibly, its hard to believe that we match." Tony said with nerves on edge, his heart was pounding.

They sat across from each other and Tony gulped looking around the decorated carriage anxious for the dance. This was his third meeting with Loki and he had it bad for him.  
Tony was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Loki speaking.

"May I?" Loki asked with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen.  
Not wanting to be rude Tony just agreed unknowing of what Loki was going to do.  
"Sure.'' Tony rubbed his hands on his thighs trying to cool his nerves, he was never good with situations like this he had a few relationships back home but they were all with women and they did not last very long. None of the relationships had been with men but he was always willing to try new things.

Loki gazed for a moment longer before sliding forward in his seat gently taking Tony's hand in his gliding the band all the way up to his bicep. Tony stared in shock he did not know what to say , his heart pounding faster.

"There we are, nice and snug." Loki said just inches from his face in a soft tone.  
"What is it for?'' Tony asked curious of the dark green arm band that had gold trim, he noticed Loki was wearing one too.  
Loki licked his lips before responding his eyes glancing at Tony's lips and then back to his eyes he whispered.  
"We have the same band, it shows that we each belong to someone this night. It would be quite rude for a person to make an advance on someone that has already been chosen." Loki explained.  
Tony flushed even redder.  
Loki was pulling two solid white masks out of a box that had ribbon attached to each end, both were hard and had a crystal outline.  
"Do you mind?" Loki asked holding up the mask.  
Tony turned his head feeling Loki's cold fingers creeping up the back of his head clasping the mask that would adorn Tony's face.  
They were so close Loki smelled Tony's hair finger combing the back, Loki whispered his lips ghosting along the shell of his ear.

"Turn around Anthony." It was like smooth silk being poured into his ear.  
Tony felt shivers as Loki said his name with such seduction, the closeness was killing him he had to say something, anything. As he turned he met Loki's intense gaze, his coal lined eyes and dusted pink lips was all Tony could see in his mind.  
"So who is it I belong to tonight?" He asked hesitantly knowing the answer.  
Loki fixed the front of Tony's mask their noses almost touching he replied.  
"You belong to me tonight dear." Loki said sinfully watching Tony's eyes drift shut, he could smell how anxious he was. Tony had the sweetest scent, Loki enjoyed watching his Anthony blush and squirm trying to retain control.  
Tony released a shuddering breath his hands shaking feeling how close Loki was to his lips, with as cold as Loki was his lips were so warm almost touching his.  
After a moment of silence he felt more than heard Loki say,  
"We have arrived."  
Tony opened his eyes and saw the carriage door opened with Loki standing on the outside hand extended waiting for him.  
'Talk about a bucket of ice water' Tony thought to himself.

He cleared his throat trying to seem unaffected by the whole ordeal and stepped out placing his hand in Loki's.  
The carriage behind them suddenly now gone as they approached the large castle. Loki walked like a king head held high with his arm around Tony's left as if he were an accessory, his jeweled cane in the other hand as they walked inside.  
Loki handed the man at the door 2 invitations and smiled while the doors opened.  
Inside was like a painting everyone was covered in fine clothes and jewels. It was a sea of people laughing and dancing, the music was so loud.  
He felt a presence behind him.  
"May I take your coat love?'' Loki asked against Tony's neck.  
"Yes." He replied feeling warm once more.  
Loki slipped the coat from his shoulders and handed it to a nearby servant. He guided Tony to a nearby table with chairs and pulled the seat out for him.  
He sat next to him watching the group of dancers feeling eyes on him.

Servants came from both areas with food and drinks setting the table for them to get the night started.  
Tony could not believe how much food and drink was placed for them.  
"Hungry?'' Loki asked holding a fork with food on it to his lips.  
"Quite." Tony replied opening his mouth letting Loki feed him, it was divine it had such flavor.  
"They call it caviar...Its a delicacy...Like you." Loki remarked trying to make Tony squirm. His ears were burning red hot.  
"Nothing like i ever tasted." Tony added.  
"Eat all you like, you'll need your strength for tonight." Loki told him as he began to eat his own food.

 

They sat there for several minutes just eating and watching the crowd when Loki put a possessive hand on Tony's thigh, he was shocked at the brash behavior in a public place.  
He reached for his water when a familiar face popped up.  
"Ahh Mr. Stark nice to see you here tonight!" Mr Kurington greeted.  
"Yes well I never turn down a party." Tony recovered gulping his water feeling the cold hand slide up his thigh closer to his hip.  
"Are you well you look parched?'' Mr. kurington asked.  
He went to place his glass back down on the table and accidentally knocked it over when he felt Loki grip right beside his manhood, he stood up abruptly.  
"You know I think I should go freshen up." Tony quickly scurried off.

He poured some water in his hands and splashed his face shaking his head.  
Tony exited the washroom just in time to see Loki talking with Dean Anderson. He walked up to the pair.

"Mr. Stark what a surprise." The Dean stated.  
"Nice to see you again sir." He shook the Dean's hand.  
"I say are you having fun tonight, I could show you around if you like." The Dean being so proud.  
Before Tony could respond he felt Loki's hand on his lower back.  
"Now now Anderson, I cannot allow this it would be most improper." Loki replied for him glancing at Tony's arm band.  
"I agree - now noticing the bands- My mistake." The Dean stumbled on his words.  
Tony smiled at Loki.  
"My dear would care to dance?" He asked Tony.  
"I would be delighted." He replied. "Goodnight Dean Anderson."

The Dean scowled at Loki as they made there way to the dance floor.  
Loki held Tony close as he led the dance, it was a nice song while they lazily waltzed just getting comfortable with the air.  
"So why France?'' Loki asked.  
"It is the only place I have no knowledge of." Tony replied.  
The silence carried on while their feet moved across the floor.  
''I would think someone like you would have a wife maybe a family, everyone seems to respect you here." Tony added.  
Loki nodded in agreement staring down into Tony's eyes he brushed a few of his hairs back into place, once more their faces were close they were breathing each others air.

"I have seen many people in my life but none were as beautiful or elegant as you Anthony."  
"I-I uh." Tony snickered looking down.  
"Eyes up here darling." Loki whispered using his hand to move his chin back up to meet his eyes.  
"They are so beautiful, you shouldn't hide them." Loki's hand ghosted up Tony's chin along his face just memorizing every inch of his face.

Tony swallowed feeling the heat in his stomach again now for some reason remembering the dream from last night.  
Loki kissed Tony's forehead and rested his chin atop his hair continuing the dance.  
He was so confused Tony had never ever felt this way, he rested his head against Loki's chest closing his eyes feeling Loki move against him.  
The drifting feeling he had not caring about the people seeing two men dancing together, it was intoxicating.

Loki felt Tony's hot breath on him and he gripped him tighter, he lowered his face to Tony's neck smelling him feeling the lust he has not felt in years.  
Loki could hear the voices in his ears staring at Tony's neck feeling hungry, a hunger that is never sated he abruptly pulled back.  
Tony was startled.  
"I must retire." Loki said to him.  
Tony was reeling.  
"Did I do something wrong?'' Tony asked unsure of what to say feeling embarrassed.  
Loki gazed deep into Tony's eyes gripping the side of his face gently and whispered,  
"Never my dearest Anthony, but if I stay...I might." He replied in a low tone.  
Tony couldn't remember being so upset and turned on in his life.  
Loki broke the contact stepping away .

"Can I walk you out?" Tony asked Loki.  
"You may not." Loki replied taking Tony's hand kissing it ever so gently.

Tony looked lost he was hurt how could Loki act like that?  
He watched Loki get into his carriage from the door.  
"Loki!? Wait!?" Tony exclaimed.  
Loki turned around from the steps into the carriage and got back on the ground at eye level.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"My-uh...My mask...You need the mask back don't you?" Tony asked hoping to get a reaction out of Loki.  
"He looked at Tony once more for the night.  
"I do not it is yours, a gift from me." Loki replied grazing his finger tips along the trim of the delicate mask, turning to get back into the carriage.  
Tony grabbed his hand and Loki turned quickly.  
"Please...Don't just leave like this....Say something." Tony tried once again.

Loki stepped into Tony's personal space getting really close with his hands on both sides of his face.  
"My love, beautiful dearest Anthony, if I do not go now if I spend one more moment in your sweet company I fear I will be unable to restrain myself...And you are much too pure to be sullied by the likes of me.  
Tony raised his hands to his own face gripping the outside of Loki's hands.  
"Please Loki..Don't say such things...I..I-can't." Tony cut himself off feeling tears in his eyes.  
"Oh my, do not cry Angel eyes." Loki replied feeling sorrow for him.  
"Please.." Tony said once again not sure what he was asking for.

They were so close to each other their bodies so close.  
"I will see you again." Loki told Tony as soft as he could he placed a gentle but chaste kiss to Tony's trembling lips.  
He felt his heart swell when Loki kissed him, it felt like a thousand pound weight in his chest.  
They broke the kiss after just 3 seconds, and then Loki was gone leaving Tony standing by the street watching the carriage just touching his lips.  
Loki pretended not to care but he could see Tony watching him leave. How long could he keep this up?


End file.
